Dwindling reserves of liquid fossil fuels have placed greater emphasis on solid carbonaceous materials, especially coal, as a source of energy. An energy source of particular concern is methane, as it is highly desired to convert the available liquid fossil fuels to other products. Attention, therefore, has been strongly focused on processes which are directed to the ultimate conversion of coal into methane.
A need exists for a highly efficient process for the production of methane from coal and one which is sufficiently flexible to provide alternate liquid and gaseous fuel products.